


Dear Noona

by robyngirlwonder



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Bom gets an unexpected note from one of her male dongsangs on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Noona

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on asianfanfics.com under the name fanficfan227
> 
> A/N: I felt like writing a little Bom birthday drabble since I miss her so much and I decided to include Daesung as well because I love their cute little interactions together. Warning: This will probably be really cheesy and cliche.

This birthday had been a rough one for Park Bom.  She had though turning 30 was bad, but this was on a whole other level.  She was still on hiatus, she had no projects to work on, her members were away on schedules, she was 32 and still single, and YG had prohibited her from receiving fan gifts.  The loss of fan gifts had especially hurt.  Without her fans, what was she?  That thought had plagued Bom's mind for months and often kept her up at night.  She felt as if she was in prison. Her only connection to the outside world was through the messages she'd received from her devoted fans.  To have that cut off was just another blow to her already beaten down ego.  That was why she was so surprised to find a small green envelope resting on her living room table next to a small bouquet of roses.   She grasped at it delicately with her manicured hands.  There was a small childlike drawing on it of her smiling  while holding a microphone.  This kind of artwork could only be traced to one person; Kang Daesung.

"Why would he be writing to me?" Bom asked herself.  While she was friendly with the younger man, they were definitely not close.  They had fun onstage together, but for the most part, that was the extent of their interaction.  With curiosity, she opened the envelope and took out the folded note and began to read.

_Dear Noona,_

_I know we are not the closest of friends, but I know the past several months have been hard on you.  It might even feel like the your world is crashing down around you, but keep your head up. After my accident, I thought for sure that my life was over...  It was hard, but I came back.  I thank God every day for that.  It won't be easy, but I know you can do it.  You are stronger than you think Noona.  People have tried to bring you down before, but you've proven them wrong with your talent and your personality. You deserve to be loved Noona. Know that you are not alone.  Many people have gone through the same struggles as you. Never feel ashamed of your past.  Learn from it and come back better than before. Remember Noona, spring will bloom again._

_\--Daesung_

_PS: Happy birthday, I really hope you're not allergic to the flowers._

Bom wiped away the tears running down her cheeks with her sleeve.  Daesung really was an angel.  If anyone knew how she was feeling it would be him.  She remembered how much quieter he was when he came back after his car accident.  Even from a distance she saw how broken he was after the dust had settled.  While he had alway been rather quiet and stoic off camera, it was a new level of quiet that left her sad.  However, she watched him improve.  He began to smile again and laugh again and that made her feel at ease.  The smiling angel that the fans loved and adored came back slowly but surely.  It gave her hope, because that smiling angel was the same one that made her have fun at the YG Family concerts after her scandal broke.  He would dance with her, make stupid faces for her, and even pretend to be her pony for "Gangnam Style."   She was truly grateful for him.  She was brought out of her thoughts when she her phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and read the text.

**Daesung: Noona, can you open the door? I brought food and my hands are full.**

With a bright smile, she charged towards the door and ripped it open, startling the man on the other side.  He had take-out in one hand and a large Poong Poong doll in the other. Before he could even speak, Bom reached up on her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you Daesung-ah."

Perhaps this birthday wasn't so bad afterall.


End file.
